Unjust Justice
by AppleCiderVinegar
Summary: The Human World’s homophobia has gotten the best of them, and they've killed almost half of the world's homosexuals. Hiei and Kurama have been caught in the middle of this horror. Will they stop this, before the rest die, or will they too be killed?


Title: Unjust Justice

Rating: R

Genre: drama/drama

Summary: The Human World's homophobia has gotten the best of them, and they're burning at the stake, and hanging, homosexuals. Now about 45% of the world's homosexuals have been killed. It's a worldwide holocaust, and Hiei and Kurama have been caught in the middle. Will they stop this, before the other 55% bite the dust? Or will they become a statistic of those murdered by the homophobes? (one-shot, YAOI, songfic)

_There's a hole in the world tonight.  
There's a cloud of fear and sorrow._

The twosome ran down the hallway, pursued by policemen who were shoving through the masses of people. They dashed through the airport security, and ran onto the plane. The policemen were stopped at the security gate. The fugitives found their seats and sat down, one grinning like a fool, the other glancing around furtively.

"Kurama, do you think we escaped?" The glancer asked nervously.

"If we didn't, I'd be surprised." The red-headed 25 year old said.

"Don't be so sure." Kurama's black-haired cohort said, tossing a sideways glance to the stewardess.

"Watch and learn." Kurama smirked.

"Um, Ma'am, Sir, you shouldn't be on the plane right now." The fresh-out-of-college flight attendant said. Kurama just cocked his head.

"Karah dene motu setya Eingdaish?" Kurama asked, faking a woman's voice. His cohort stared wide-eyed.

"Come again?" The flight attendant said.

"Diya madrwa setya Eingdaish." He said flatly.

"Do...you...speak...English?" She annunciated.

"Daa." He annunciated. She threw her arms in the air and walked away.

"If anyone found out you just spoke fluent demon, you'd be the first to hang."

"If anyone found out you just understood my speaking fluent demon, you'd be next." The redhead said with a grin. His partner groaned.

"Oh come on, Hiei. Be a sport. I forgot how much fun it was being a fugitive from the law!" Kurama exclaimed.

_  
There's a hole in the world tonight.  
Don't let there be a hole in the world tomorrow._

"It's only been 25 years."

"Remember our first kiss, Hiei?"

"Which one, when you were Youko, or human?"

"Human."

"Oh yes, you were...15, and it was late. The rain had been fierce, and you were so worried about me that you left the window open so I could get in out of the rain. I came in, and you took a towel to me and dried me off. One thing led to another, and we did a lot more than kiss." Kurama chuckled.

"I think I showed you a thing or two."

"Hot Youko sex isn't that hard to figure out. However, when you're raised by thieves, you learn a thing or two about sex, and not the multiple-orgasm Youko kind." Hiei said. Kurama coughed._  
  
They say that anger is just love disappointed.  
They say that love is just a state of mind._

"First of all, more than 10 orgasms are uncommon, more than 15 near impossible, during 'hot Youko sex'. Second of all, there's no way that you were raised by a clan of homosexual thieves."

"Any style of sex that can be summarized 'fck 'til you drop' isn't my kind of sex."

"It can't be summarized 'fck 'til you drop' because if you 'drop' in the Demon World, someone will kill you."

"So your human aspect is hornier than Youko?"

"No, I just know I'm safe in the human world."

"Not anymore." Hiei said. Kurama looked about to cry.

"No, not anymore." Kurama said sadly. The plane began to fill in around them, and Kurama and Hiei slipped into silence.

_  
But all this fighting over who is anointed,  
Oh, how can people be so blind?  
  
_

Hiei and Kurama were headed back to Japan, after five years of living in the United States. They had contacted Yusuke and Kuwabara before being exposed, and the authorities didn't know of the call, or their plans. The world had become homophobic, and was killing all homosexuals. The severest concentration of murders was in the United States, so Kurama and Hiei had been nervous. Yusuke had agreed to meet them at the Tokyo airport, and then help them get back to the Demon World, where they would be safe. Yusuke and Kuwabara were straight, so they didn't have to worry. Kurama and Hiei, right now, were on the plane bound for Japan, sure that they'd be safe once they met up with Yusuke.

_  
There's a hole in the world tonight.  
There's a cloud of fear and sorrow._

Kurama and Hiei stepped off the plane, stretching lazily, still sleepy from the long nap they'd gotten on the plane. They walked through the security checkpoint, then through customs. As soon as they got to the place where they were to meet Yusuke, however, they saw Yusuke and Kuwabara in handcuffs, the Japanese police standing waiting for Kurama and Hiei. One of the policemen harshly elbowed Yusuke, then pointed to Kurama and Hiei. Yusuke looked up and made eye contact with Kurama and Hiei. He hesitated, apologizing to the two demons with his eyes, then nodded. The policemen rushed forward, and before Kurama and Hiei knew it, they had been harshly shoved to the ground, their arms held behind their backs as handcuffs were harshly slapped onto their wrists. They made eye contact with Yusuke and Kuwabara from their current position on the floor.

_  
There's a hole in the world tonight.  
Don't let there be a hole in the world tomorrow.  
  
_

"How did you find us?" Kurama asked the policeman who held his arms from behind.

"Shut up, scumbag, we followed your friends. Their phone was tapped the night you called."

"What are they arrested for? They're straight." Kurama asked.

"They've been arrested for planning to assist in the escape of fugitives." Hiei was struggling in the grip of the police, who were having a hard time holding on to him. There were now seven policemen out of twenty holding Hiei facedown on the ground. Three held Kurama down, five held Yusuke where he stood, and five held Kuwabara.

"Homosexual piece of shit!" One of the policemen holding Hiei down kicked him in the ribs, and a snapping noise signaled that his ribs were broken. Hiei hissed in pain.

"Stay down on the ground where you belong!" Another policeman kicked Hiei again in the same place. Droplets of blood sprayed out of Hiei's mouth.

_  
Oh, they tell me there's a place over yonder  
Cool water running through the burning sand.  
  
_

"Hiei don't fight them!" Kurama shouted to his lover.

"Shut UP, scumbag!" The policeman holding Kurama's arms grabbed Kurama's long red tresses and yanked on it, pulling Kurama's head back, and his shoulders off the ground. The tender-headed Kurama screamed.

"KURAMA!" Yusuke cried. "HIEI!" The people in the airport stared at the scene and just walked on. A little girl and her twin brother ran up to Kurama and Hiei.

"Don't worry, mister, it'll be alright." The little girl said to Kurama, lightly kissing him on the cheek. Tears welled in Kurama's eyes.

"Our daddy's in the government. He'll help you." The little boy told Hiei. Two policemen pointed their guns at the children.

"Get out of here if you know what's good for you! These two are in custody of the police!" They yelled. The little children ran off screaming back to their mother.

_Until we learn to love one another,  
we will never reach the Promised Land.  
  
_

"Get up." One of the policemen spat at Kurama.

"What?" Kurama couldn't believe it.

"Get up, jackass." The policeman spat, hoisting Kurama to his feet by the chain between the handcuffs. Hiei was yanked to his feet roughly, jarring his broken ribs. More blood drizzled from the corner of his mouth. The four convicts were led outside to ten squad cars. Kurama watched as a placid Hiei was shoved roughly into the backseat of one of the squad cars, and Yusuke and Kuwabara each were shoved, cursing and screaming, into different squad cars.

Kurama's head was shoved forward, and he was forced into the squad car. He made eye contact with Hiei, but Hiei's eyes were empty, soulless, like he was dead. Kurama couldn't look for more than a moment, lest he start crying. Tears blurred Kurama's vision, and he looked down at his lap.

_  
There's a hole in the world tonight.  
There's a cloud of fear and sorrow.  
  
_

Tears fell from his eyes, and little wet spots formed on his pants where they fell. A dull tapping reached Kurama's ears from his right side. He looked that direction, and saw Yusuke. Yusuke saw that he had engaged Kurama's attention, and so began making silly faces at him to cheer him up. Kurama couldn't help but chuckle.

Hiei's empty eyes stared at Kuwabara, who was trying to make Hiei smile at least. Hiei did smile, but it was a sad smile, the smile of a broken man who knows he is going to die. His eyes remained dull and empty, and he looked away from Kuwabara. Yusuke lost Kurama's attention, and looked at Kuwabara. Kuwabara looked about to cry as he shook his head sadly. The two teenagers stared sadly at their friends as the four were separated in the ten car line, at least one empty car between each.

_There's a hole in the world tonight.  
Don't let there be a hole in the world tomorrow.  
  
_

Kurama had been separated from the others after they reached the police station. They had taken Kurama into a room, fingerprinted him, and then brutally hacked his long beautiful red tresses off. Three policemen had violated Kurama, one after the other. He had then been thrown in a dark cell to await his and Hiei's trial. They were going to be tried at the same time, as were Yusuke and Kuwabara.

The heavy door of Kurama's cell opened, and light spilled into the dark cavity. A form was thrown into the room, and it hit the ground in front of Kurama with a sickening thump. The policemen laughed, and slammed the door. Soft sobbing reached Kurama's ears, and the small shadow in front of him shook violently with compressed sobs.

_  
(There's a hole in the world tonight.)  
They say that anger is just love disappointed._

"Hiei?" Kurama asked softly, getting closer to the small figure. "Hiei?" He asked louder. The small demon choked on his sobs, and Kurama gently pulled Hiei onto his lap. Hiei clung to Kurama for dear life, and Kurama comforted the small demon by cradling him close. Hiei's hair had been mostly shorn off as well, and Kurama's hand gently stroked what was left of Hiei's hair, fingers toying with the soft waves.

"Kurama, I feel so violated." Hiei sobbed. "I thought they were going to kill me. I'm not ready to die, Kurama. I don't want to die." It broke Kurama's heart to see Hiei so vulnerable.

"Hiei, we'll face this together, just like we've faced everything else together. You and me, Firebaby, just you and me." Kurama said gently, planting light kisses on Hiei's forehead. "I love you, and that's all that matters now." Tears ran down Kurama's face. Hiei's teargems fell in between the two lovers. The two sat in silence, taking comfort in each other's presence, both sobbing softly.

_  
(There's a cloud of fear and sorrow.)  
They say that love is just a state of mind._

"Mr. Minamino, Mr. Jaganshi, how do you plead?" The judge asked the orange-clad Kurama and Hiei, who stood and looked at him. It was two days after their arrest, and they stood on trial.

"Guilty, your honor." Kurama said.

"Guilty." Hiei said.

"Jury?" The judge asked the group of people in the back. One stood up.

"For the crime of being a homosexual, we find Minamino Shuuichi and Jaganshi Hiei guilty. For the crime of resisting arrest, we find Jaganshi Hiei guilty." The juror said. The two demons looked at each other, and Kurama squeezed Hiei's hand reassuringly.

"Mr. Minamino, if you don't stop, I'll have to hold you in contempt of court." The judge said. "For the case of Japan vs. Minamino Shuuichi and Jaganshi Hiei, I rule in favor of the plaintiff. Jaganshi Hiei, you will be hung tomorrow at noon, and Minamino Shuuichi, you will be present for his death. Three days later, Minamino Shuuichi will be burned at the stake. Court adjourned." The judge banged his gavel. The bailiff led Kurama and Hiei back to their cell. Hiei had his poker face on, and Kurama showed no emotion, until they got back in their cell, that is. Hiei collapsed sobbing into Kurama's arms, and Kurama embraced the small demon comfortingly.

_(There's a hole in the world tonight.)  
But all this fighting over who will be anointed,_

"I don't want to die, Kurama! You can't let them kill me! Please don't let them kill me! I'm afraid to die!" Hiei sobbed. Black teargems fell to the ground between them.

"Hiei, you'll never die, because you'll always be alive here, in my heart." Kurama held Hiei close to him, Hiei's head against his chest. Hiei listened to Kurama's strong heartbeat, and sobbed harder. Kurama sat down, pulling Hiei to the ground still with him. The two lay down together, Hiei enveloped in Kurama's arms, and Hiei cried himself to sleep in Kurama's arms. Kurama kissed his koibito on the top of the head, tears burning his eyes.

Kurama fell asleep with Hiei in his arms, knowing that it would be the last time he ever would be able to.

_(Don't let there be a hole in the world tomorrow.)  
Oh, how can people be so blind?  
  
_

Kurama awoke in the morning, a still sleeping Hiei in his arms. He smiled sadly and sat up, cradling Hiei tightly, tears streaming down his face. They remained this way until the police opened the door.

"Wake up, homosexual jackasses!" They called. Hiei groaned and stirred, snuggling against Kurama's chest even more.

"Hiei, wake up." Kurama cooed. Hiei opened his crimson eyes, and they were dead and empty again, like they had been the day they were arrested. Kurama's heart broke right then and there, and his eyes filled with tears. The tears slid down his face. Kurama claimed Hiei's mouth in one final, passionate kiss, and Hiei leaned into it, closing his eyes.

_There's a hole in the world tonight.  
(Hole in the world)_

"Stop it, or I'll shoot!" The two broke the kiss, and Hiei stood. Kurama stood as well.

"Come on then!" The guards motioned for Kurama and Hiei to leave the cell. As Kurama walked by the guards, he kissed them both on the cheek, and took their hands in his own.

"I feel so sorry for you." Kurama smiled sadly. "I hope that whatever deities you believe in, they are able to forgive you." The guards wrenched their hands from Kurama's.

"Get off, fag!" One yelled. Kurama caught up with Hiei and embraced him gently. Hiei put his arm around Kurama's waist.

"I love you, Hiei." Kurama said.

"I love you too, Kurama." Hiei responded quietly.

_  
There's a cloud of fear and sorrow.  
(Fear and sorrow)  
  
_

Hiei stood on the platform, above the crowd. He saw a few of his friends' faces, but the one his eyes kept getting drawn to was Kurama, standing right in front of the platform, his ragged red hair blowing in the occasional gusts of wind, his green eyes shining with tears. His baggy orange coveralls flapped in the wind, but Hiei thought Kurama never looked more beautiful. Yusuke and Kuwabara stood near Kurama, both of them dressed in orange as well. They both got 9 years in prison, and had to observe both Kurama and Hiei's deaths.

_There's a hole in the world tonight.  
Don't let there be a hole in the world tomorrow_

Hiei looked up at the sky, lest he start crying again. He saw Botan floating there on her oar, a sad look on her face. She faked a smile when Hiei looked at her, but his glare made her show her real emotion again. The noose was placed around his neck, and he looked back down at Kurama. He mouthed 'I love you' to Kurama, who smiled through his tears and mouthed 'I love you too' in return.

Hiei and Kurama didn't break eye contact as the executioner pulled the lever, and the trapdoor fell away beneath him. Hiei fell, and the rope caught him. His neck snapped, and blood sprayed from his open mouth. Kurama could only stand there, staring, as Hiei swung back and forth.

_There's a hole in the world tonight.  
(Hole in the world)  
  
_

Kurama stood there, tears streaming down his face, until they released Hiei's body. Kurama held the body of his lover in his arms, sobbing over Hiei's body, which had grown cold. Kurama kissed Hiei's face all over, untied the bandanna from Hiei's forehead, and kissed his closed Jagan over and over again. Kurama kissed Hiei's neck, and clutched Hiei's body to him tightly, so that the guards had to drag a screaming and sobbing Kurama away from Hiei's body, with Kurama still clutching Hiei's bandanna tightly. They threw Kurama back in the cell he and Hiei had shared, and Kurama just curled up into a ball, shivering and sobbing.

_There's a cloud of fear and sorrow.  
(Fear and sorrow)  
  
_

Kurama felt like there was a gaping hole in his very being that would never be filled until he could be with his Hiei again. Kurama cried himself to sleep on the cold, hard floor of the cell, and the rain outside beat at the wooden platform and the guards that were burying Hiei.

It was only two o clock in the afternoon.

Kurama had dreamt about Hiei, that Hiei had somehow survived being hung, and was now safe in the Demon World. Hiei had been beckoning to him, saying 'Come join me, it's much safer here.' Kurama had merely sobbed and shook his head. Kurama awoke the next day, expecting to see Hiei. He found himself staring at a small pile of black teargems, the ones Hiei had cried while confessing his fear of impending death. Kurama burst into fresh tears, tying the teargems in a bundle with Hiei's bandanna, and then put the bundle in his shirt pocket, next to his heart.

_There's a hole in the world tonight.  
Don't let there be a hole in the world tomorrow_

Kurama was beginning to go mad. It was two days until he himself would be executed, and he found himself seeing Hiei everywhere. Everywhere Kurama would look, Hiei would be standing there, clad in his usual black clothes. His hair was back to normal, and his eyes weren't dull and lifeless. These images grew more and more real looking, and finally by the day before his execution, looked perfectly tangible to Kurama, but every time he'd try to touch, Hiei would stop him.

Kurama talked to Hiei, day in and day out, but Hiei never replied. Every time the guards brought his food, Kurama would be talking to Hiei, but the guards couldn't see Hiei, so they thought Kurama was talking to himself.

"They think I'm mad, Hiei. Ha, what a thought." Kurama said with a laugh. "How could they think that? I'm just as sane as they are, right Hiei?" Hiei didn't answer. "That's ok, you don't have to answer. I know you've always been the quiet one." Kurama smiled. "I'm just glad you're here. Come on, Hiei, tomorrow they're going to kill me, so tonight will you please sleep with me?" Kurama asked, lying down on the ground. Hiei lay down a few feet away from Kurama, staring at Kurama. Kurama fell asleep, a dreamless sleep.

_There's a hole in the world tonight.  
(Hole in the world)_

_  
_"Hey Crazy-ass fag boy!" The guards yelled. "Time to wake up!" Kurama stirred slowly, and saw Hiei lying a few feet away from him, still staring at him.

"Have you been staring at me all night, Hiei? Don't you know you need sleep too?" Kurama asked. Hiei just stood up. Kurama stood as well, and walked over to the guards.

"Don't try anything gay like you did last time." One of the guards said.

"Don't worry, he's insane. Talking to himself like some sort of psycho." The other responded.

"I'm not insane, am I Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"Fag boy, your boyfriend died three days ago."

"No he didn't! He's right here, see?" Kurama motioned to where Hiei was standing. The guards saw nothing but empty space.

"Pussies first." The guard motioned for Kurama to go first. Kurama left the cell, but Hiei stayed behind.

"Hiei? Come with me, Hiei." Hiei faded away, scattering like dust. "Hiei? Hiei!? HIEI!?" Kurama started sobbing as the guards forced him on. "Hiei! Hiei!" Kurama cried.

_There's a cloud of fear and sorrow.  
(Fear and sorrow)  
  
_

Kurama was tied to the stake on which he would burn, logs and tinder surrounding him. Yusuke and Kuwabara stood there sadly.

"HIEI! HIEI WHERE ARE YOU!? I NEED YOU HIEI!" Kurama cried from atop the stake. Tears welled in Yusuke's eyes as he watched Kurama call for his dead lover, trapped in the throes of insanity.

"HIEI WHERE DID YOU GO!? HIEI COME BACK! HIEI!" Kurama sobbed. The executioner took a gasoline can and poured the flammable liquid all over the wood. He then held the torch high, and the people who had come to watch Kurama die of their own free will, who wanted to see him die, all cheered. The executioner threw the torch onto the wood, which erupted in a blaze. The fire licked at Kurama's bare feet.

Kurama screamed, the agonizing flames consuming his orange coveralls and burning his flesh. The observers covered their noses, except for Kuwabara and Yusuke, who were standing there, helplessly watching their friend and comrade burn. Kurama writhed against the ropes tying him to the stake, but to no avail. The flames traveled up his coveralls, and burned his face. Kurama screamed in agony.

The flames caught Kurama's hair, which was shoulder-length in places, and Kurama's head was set ablaze. He soon became just a vaguely person-shaped fireball, screaming at the top of his lungs. Yusuke stood there, tears streaming down his face, as Kurama's screams quieted, until he was silent.

_There's a hole in the world tonight.  
Don't let there be a hole in the world tomorrow_

The burning flesh smell faded, but never subsided, as the blaze burned itself out. All that was left of the entire pyre was ashes, and bits of bone. Yusuke and Kuwabara were allowed to sift through the ashes, looking for something to remember their friend by, when they found a badly charred and torn bandanna wrapped around a black heart that looked like it was made of glass with a lock of Kurama's red hair sealed inside. Yusuke's tears started back up when he saw the heart.

"Dude, it's a glass heart." Kuwabara said.

"It's not glass, though. If it were glass, it would break if I dropped it." Yusuke dropped the heart onto the hard ground. It didn't break. Yusuke picked it back up.

"Then what do you think it is?"

_There's a hole in the world tonight.  
(Hole in the world)_

"Hiei's teargems, melted into a heart by the fire." Yusuke said.

"Really?"

"That's the only way it could have melted so perfectly into a heart."

"Makes sense."

"When we get out of here, we'll give them a decent tombstone together, and we'll seal this deep inside it, where it will always be there, and no one will ever know." Yusuke was crying again, and Kuwabara had started crying.

"It's the least they deserve." Kuwabara agreed. The two came down off of the pile of ashes, and allowed themselves to be led back to their cell, the heart smuggled in Yusuke's coveralls.

_  
There's a cloud of fear and sorrow.  
(Fear and sorrow)_

In the Demon World, a Youko who had gone insane because of love wandered aimlessly, searching for the one person he ever loved, and vowing not to eat until his love was found. He found his love when he starved to death, three weeks after being reincarnated as a Youko again. His love was there to meet him at the Gates of Judgment, and together they were given the green light to proceed to Heaven.

"Hiei, is it really you?" The Youko asked, his amber eyes filling with tears. "Is this really happening?"_  
  
_

_There's a hole in the world tonight._

"Hn. Baka kitsune." The short fire demon replied. "Of course it's me."

And together, the two lovers ascended to Heaven, their arms wrapped around each other, knowing they'd never be separated again._  
  
_

_Don't let there be a hole in the world tomorrow_


End file.
